Terran Firepower
by Erunerus
Summary: Beowulf Hebert. Brother, son, marine, cape. Will he try to help or dominate his home? Will he join the Protectorate, become Villian or Independet? Lets find out what will he do with heavy Terran firepower. I don't own anythin other than OC and the idea. Mistakes will apper as I sufer from being disgrafic and not being born with English as a main language.


"My name is Beowulf Hebert. I know, know. I'm named after Beowulf the legendry warrior, but there is an explanation. My mother Annette, may she find seat among gods in the halls of Valhalla, was literature teacher and her favorite book was Beowulf. And so my name was born. Enough about my name I'm twenty two years old Marine. Yes you heard right I'm in Marine Corps, Force Recon to be specific. I joined when I was eighteen. I must say I enjoy my time in Corps, but still can't wait for leave to visit my little sister Taylor and dad. My sister is fourteen years old in high school and my dad works at Docks as the man in charge for hiring at Dockworkers Union. Any way I don't have time for more talking as I have mission soon and have to prepare." I stopped the recording.

Why am I recording? Well a friend of mine suggested that I try an audio recording as a way to keep journal, and I agreed. So here am I doing the first entry right before mission.

I went to the armory to get my equipment. I nodded at the guard and went inside. After walking past rows upon rows of guns, grenades and other fun things I finally got to my stuff. What is it, you may ask and answer you shall receive. I have a simple M4A1 with ACOG and underbarrel grenade launcher. Of course than there is basic grenade set, knives and other things you would expect any marine to carry.

After suiting myself up I went outside to my team. My team consist of me Beowulf 'Wolf' Hebert, our sergeant Joanes 'Chief' Peak, marksman Alvin 'Joker' Grim and demoman Tomas 'Boomer' Black. My role in the team is… well I don't even know I'm jack of all trades. Wolf do that, do this, kill that and destroy that tank with your knife. Yea that's me the guy for everything.

"Ah. Wolf, glad you stopped howling and joined us. We have mission to do." Greeted me Chief when he noticed me walking to them.

"Sorry Chief. Anyway what's the mission?" I returned.

"Yea Chief are we finally getting some cool mission, or are we getting the same boring shit." Laughed Joker with Boomer nodding along.

"Can it Corporal! We are ordered to kill a terrorist cape called Abdullahi. Apparently it means Slave of Allah or something like that. All we know is that he is fairly new and joined ISIS. And before you ask we know his power is creating barriers with his staff. We also know that he will be at village Shakur tomorrow morning to recruit. And so we are the chosen ones to kill that bastard." Answered sergeant.

"Wait a moment sir! Killing cape is hard enough as it is but if his powers won't protect him from bullet it is possible, but we have to kill a cape and his terrorist buddies. I'm sorry sir but I have to ask are we excepted to survive this?" I Boomer exclaimed with me and Joker nodding along.

Chief just sighed "I know how it looks marines. Don't worry command expect us to only kill the cape, than they will send airstrike on the rest of towel heads and get us home. So get your asses in that truck we are leaving." And with that we left the base.

We were dropped at a base of the mountain where the village is located and made our way there. In the village we found a nice house in a good spot to see the village center and a quick path out. We timed it so that the villager were praying to Allah together so we didn't encounter anybody. After that we only had to wait.

* * *

The next day arrived quickly and with it our target. But it wasn't a recruiting he was here for. He was here to kill all the people inside. At first he created barrier all around the village so that nobody could escape. After that all his men went batshit crazy and started shooting the place up.

"Return fire. We must to kill the cape if we are to get out of this alive. So push…" He stopped talking. I peeked from the cover I was in and saw that several bullets got through the wall and killed him.

"Chief is down!" I called and went outside with the other to try and kill the cape.

As we were making our way to him the terrorists started to shift their fire upon us as we were noticed. After twenty minutes of running through the town we saw the cape. And he saw us. He created barrier around us and had his men to create firing line facing us. When they were done he dropped barrier and then I blacked out.

* * *

What woke me up was an impact when I was thrown in a mass grave. I could feel the bullets in me shifting as I moved to draw my hidden knife. I looked around and saw the bodies of children, men raped women and my friends. Joker was still smiling, no doubt thinking of his wife and daughter before death took him from them. And Boomer was right beside me with blood covering his face. I blinked back some tears. I looked out of the grave and saw that fucking cape right at it edge making some speech about heretics.

I called HQ "T-this is Lance *COUGH* Corporal Hebert. Don't know if you can hear me *COUGH* *COUGH* but if you can listen. My t-team is dead *COUGH*, the village is dead, I'm dying and I'm taking that fucking cape *COUGH* with me so send the airstrike to *COUGH* to bomb these fucker to hell. Hebert *COUGH* out." Then I shuffled to the bastard. As he was making his grand speech he didn't hear me coming, the surprise on his face when I shoved my knife through his neck was so satisfying I let out smile. With my part done, my strength gave out and I fell back into the grave with the falling right on me. Then the bombs fell.

The last thing before the darkness came I thought about Taylor, dad about how I will miss them, and about my mother how she will tear me a new one that I come to see her in Valhalla without making her great grandmother. And then blackness.

* * *

"Over here…" "Medick…" "You will be alright son…"

* * *

I dreamed about a great war on a red planet full of some monster right out of horror. I was one of blue armored soldiers killing the monsters in waves. Then I was a mechanic in a ship, a pilot, a tank crew, a medic, a commander. And then I remember only plans, plans of technology so simple yet so hard to understand.

* * *

*BeepBeepBeep*

I woke up to blinding light. "Welcome among living son."


End file.
